The Snowstorm
by CosmicalMadison
Summary: Harry and Hermione are caught in a snowstorm and must find a way to stay warm.


_Title:_ The Snowstorm

_Author:_ CosmicalMadison

_Summary:_ Harry and Hermione are caught in a stowstorm and must find a way to stay warm.

_Rating:_ K+

_Pairing:_ Slight Harry/Hermione

_Author's Note:_ This is just random. I'm not actually a fan of this pairing.

The clock was stricking eight pm as Herminie Granger and Harry Potter left Hogsmeade and headed back to Hogwarts. Ron had stayed back, on account of the face that he had gone to a Quidditch game coatless the day before and gotten a cold.

Hermione shivered and pulled her coat closer around her as they walked, kicking through knee-deep drifts as they went. "So," she asked brightly, "Harry, have you finished your essay for Professor Sedgewick yet?"

They boy groaned. "_Please_, Hermione," he pleaded, "It's Saturday. Let's not talk about homework."

"Fine," she said curtly. "What do _you_ want to talk about?"

"I dunno."

They walked on in silence. Suddenly, an icy cold gust of wind blew, seeming to cut right through their clothes. Large snowflakes started to drift down from the sky.

Hermione, shivering again, urged, "Come on, let's get back. I don't want to be caught out here if this storm gets any worse."

Harry nodded in agreement, and two of them began to jog.

Soon, though, it was no use. A solid wall of white surrounded them on every side, and the ground and sky looked the same. There was not telling which direction they were going anymore, even on this familiar road. Harry stopped and reached over to grab his friend's hand. At her look, he said, "So we don't get separated."

She nodded, understanding. "Do you know where we are?" she sounded worried.

"Somewhere between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts," he said unnecessarily. "But not exactly, no."

"That's not good, Harry," Hermione said seriously. "We have to find shelter. We could get hypothermia and die if we stay out in this."

So the two of them walked on. After a few moments, nothing had presently itself and they still didn't know where they were. By this time they had been in the storm for at least half an hour, and by now Hermione's shivers were almost constant.

"H-harry," she managed through chattering teeth, "w-what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," said Harry worriedly. "We have to find a way to stay warm…" Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. He turned to his friend and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"H-harry-?"

"Shh," he said, as he began to run her back and arms briskly. "I'm trying to keep you warm."

"O-oh…" After a few minutes she relaxed into him.

Harry continued to massage her until his arms started to get numb. He was starting to feel cold now, too, and he wondered if the storm was ever going to let up.

When he had stopped moving, Hermione pulled away a little and looked up at him. Her brown eyes were scared, but her expression was determined. "Here's something else that might help…" she said.

Harry was about to ask what when she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. The boy felt shock flood through him, along with the promised warmth. "Hermi-"

"Shut up, Harry." She pressed her lips against his again, more seriously this time, and moved closer to wrap her arms around him, rubbing his back as he had done to her.

Harry couldn't respond besides keeping his arms around her. He had never imaged anything like this happening between the two of them. Hermione had always been his friend and nothing more. He knew what she was doing was mostly about survival, but he just couldn't manage to stifle the voice in the back of his head that whispered it could mean something more.

Suddenly, the snow stopped. All around them was clear again, and they could see the towers and grounds of Hogwarts up ahead. Hermione pulled away from him with a shy smile, and Harry knew that the blush on her cheeks wasn't only from the cold.

"Well…" She looked away for a moment, then turned back to him with a grin. "I'll see you in the morning, Harry." She turned away from him and ran toward the castle.

Harry blinked after her, wondering what had just happened.


End file.
